1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a vacuum cleaner nozzle for floors and carpets, having a housing part with a plastic upper part, a slide sole with a suction port, a gasket base adjustably arranged inside the upper part of the housing, at least one strip-shaped gasket element that can be retracted and moved out at the lower side of the nozzle with an adjustment movement of the gasket base, a tilting lever to operate the gasket base and return springs that act on the gasket base. A suction channel is formed on the upper part of the housing, which has on one end a connecting piece connected to the slide sole and is developed at the other end as the joint cup of a tilting joint. The suction port is comprised of a flow channel formed into the slide sole, which extends from a central opening running into the suction channel transversely to the suction channel.
2. The Prior Art
Vacuum cleaner nozzles with the aforementioned construction are shown, for example, in U.S. Design Pat. No. D333,539. When vacuuming carpets, the gasket elements, which may be bristle strips or elastomer strips, are retracted into the inside of the housing and the slide sole rests on the floor. To vacuum floors, the gasket elements are moved out at the lower part of the nozzle with an adjusting movement of the gasket base to support the upper part of the housing on the floor. The gasket base is often developed as a metal plate that is arranged to be vertically adjustable in the upper part of the housing and can be lowered against the action of return springs by means of a tilting lever that acts on the base plate. A pivotable arrangement of the base around a stationary pivot axis arranged inside the upper part of the housing at a rear segment is also generally known, as described in German Application No. DE 197 38 046 A1. A bristle strip is connected to the gasket base, which is developed as a rocker, and the bristle strip reaches through a gap between the slide sole and the upper part of the housing in a pivot movement of the gasket base.
During operation of the vacuum cleaner nozzle, great force is exerted on the gasket base, which must be absorbed by the housing. The gasket base, as well as the housing, which is comprised of a slide sole and an upper part, must have a high dimensional stability. Vacuum cleaner nozzles must be produced economically as mass products on modern assembly machines. To lower the production costs, they should be comprised of as few components as possible, and be assembled with a minimum of assembly steps.